


【TinCan】兔先生

by aaZena



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena
Summary: 发于LOFTER，这边作为链接。*甜*开车慎入





	【TinCan】兔先生

00  
十点，Tin少爷带着小侄子送的“礼物”回到了公寓。  
礼物盒拎在手上分量很轻，不过小侄子说它是个生命，Tin估摸着可能是幼猫幼狗之类的，养在家里，白天可以让家政照料，晚上自己下班回来陪小家伙玩玩，倒也不错。  
他摸到墙上的开关，顶灯照亮了大半个客厅。心想着别把小动物憋坏了，他三两下拆开了盒子，然后跟笼子里的一团白色面面相觑。  
那团毛绒抱着半根胡萝卜，放在嘴边磨着牙齿。不同于别的幼崽见到人类时的恐慌，这只兔子使劲地往笼子边缘撞着，原本藏起来的一团尾巴都兴奋地冒了出来。  
Tin比划了一下兔子的大小，又转身看了一眼偌大的公寓，伸出食指按在兔子的脑门上。  
“家里这么大，你要是跑出来了我怎么找你？”  
冷淡的声音从头顶传来，兔子耷拉下了耳朵，趁他的手指还没缩回去，张嘴就轻咬了一口。  
“嘶——”  
得嘞，他的25岁生日礼物，是一只傻兔子。

01  
小侄子说了，清晨在自家门口的草丛里看到了这只兔子，白色的绒毛没有沾染一点脏污，看上去不像是野兔子。可问了一圈也没有谁家养过兔子，更不会有兔子能蹦过那么高的围墙。小侄子看着家里的一猫一狗，觉得养在家里好像不行，于是就送给了Tin。  
Tin坐在办公室里处理着成堆的文件，却还是分出一些心思给家里那只兔子。昨天晚上特意联系了一个曾经做过动物饲养员的家政，今天应该不会出什么差错，可他下一秒就接到了家政的电话。  
“Tin少爷，您的兔子似乎不太对劲。”  
“怎么了？”他腾出一只手继续翻着文件，不禁拧紧了眉头。  
“它吃得太多了，远远超过了成年公兔的正常食量。”  
“没事，它饿了而已。”  
兔子的口粮他还是买得起的。没再听家政说下去，他就挂断了电话。或许这只兔子是好几天没吃饱，等到终于有了主人便敞开了肚子。他停下了手头的事情，抚摸兔子绒毛的柔软触感浮上了手指，他盯着指尖看了一会儿，忽然觉得内心的某个地方开始变得柔软。  
这一通电话没有耽误他太多时间，工作也按时完成。回去的路上恰好经过了一家宠物店，他犹豫着要不要再给兔子买点口粮。  
算了，傻兔子要是把自己撑死了可怎么办。

他回去得挺早，家政正要下班。女人刚要把兔子关回笼子里，Tin便推门进来。她把兔子放到了Tin的手里，只留下了一句轻描淡写的关照。  
“这只兔子挺粘人啊，而且还不肯回到笼子里。Tin少爷，现在该轮到你照顾它了。”  
Tin顺手就把兔子放在了书桌上，摸了摸兔耳朵，逗弄着它的鼻子。从小接受精英教育，他无法跟别的同龄人一样肆意玩耍，宠物也好，花草也好，统统都会被打上无聊的标签，取而代之的是为了继承家业的培训，枯燥无味的数字与逻辑严密的合约。小家伙的到来似乎是在弥补他童年的遗憾，他轻轻地伸出手指跟兔子玩闹着，紧绷了一天的神经终于舒缓了下来，他撑着脑袋，露出了从没在外人面前展露过的微笑。  
动物的本能让白兔在书桌上四处嗅着，像是闻到了什么，它突然跳了起来，不小心跳到了桌子边缘，小小的身体滚落了下去，得亏Tin反应快，伸手接住了它。  
兔子在他腿上还是不安分，稳住了身体就又蹦跶起来。它周身隐隐约约散发着白光，Tin以为自己眼花，手指却穿透了那层光芒碰到了它的脊背，这层白光越来越亮，直到他不得不腾出手来挡着眼睛，另一只手还得护着兔子免得它再摔下去。  
腿上忽然变沉，一双手撑在了他的胸口，Tin从指缝里往外看，刺目的白光已经散去，一个穿着白色单衣的男孩正骑跨在他的身上，约摸十七八岁的年纪，栗色的头发，乖巧的眼眸，身后的一团白色尾巴还没有幻化回去，随着他身体的左右摆动而摇晃着。  
Tin顺着他指的位置打开了抽屉，里面放着一些零食——都是每次他回家的时候小侄子送给他的，他不爱吃零食，便都放了起来。男孩刚要去拿饼干，Tin立马抓住了他的手腕。  
“我可没听说哪只兔子会吃人类的零食。”  
“我是人类啊！只是那天得罪了路边的占卜女巫，她一气之下把我变成了这样！你看我不是又变回来了吗。”男孩气鼓鼓地看着Tin，硬生生地把零食从他那里抢了过来，撕开包装袋啃了起来，“变成兔子已经有一个月了，我都快忘了饼干是什么味道了。”  
“哦？变回来了？”  
Tin居高临下地瞥了眼他的尾巴，男孩咀嚼着饼干，这才发现尾巴没办法变掉，揪了揪衣服下摆想要把它遮住。  
“我的记忆几乎消失了，我只记得我叫Can。我试着找家，可是我也不知道我被兔贩子带到了哪里，也不记得家的位置。所以，如果你把我丢掉，我就只能露宿街头了。”  
“我是Tin。”他皱眉，可是不得不承认在Can回不去的情况下，他不能把Can再送回兔贩子那儿。  
“你不怕我？”  
小家伙好像搞错了立场，明明他才是主人。答案显而易见，Tin没有回答，抱臂等着他继续说下去。不知为何，他觉得这家伙还是变回兔子比较省事，养宠物的滋味还没尝够，转眼就变成了养男孩。  
“明天可以不用叫宠物家政了，你自己待在家里别乱跑。”免得被别人看到了以为他在家里藏了个人，Tin朝着书房门口扬了扬下巴，“不想住在笼子里的话，书房左手边有一间客房可以给你。”  
小家伙吃着饼干，点了点头。面前的男人收敛起了刚才那份温和，那拒人于千里之外的眼神瞥得他背后发凉。  
“好……”Can撑着他的腰从他身上下来，慢悠悠地坐到一旁的沙发上，抱膝缩成一团，眯着眼睛有点打瞌睡，大概是幻化成形消耗了他太多的体力。手里的饼干早就吃完了，他砸吧着嘴，“兔粮太难吃了，我要很多很多的零食……”  
Tin瞄了眼差点被掏空的抽屉，大抵明白了所谓的食量不正常是怎么一回事。缩起身子的男孩慢慢睡着，逐渐消失不见，变回了一只白兔，陷在柔软的沙发上，睡得正酣。他轻手轻脚走过去，托起那团柔软径直往客房去。  
谁知道傻兔子什么时候又会变回去。

02  
秘书小姐觉得最近几天Tin少爷的脾气好了很多，往常生气时他会一言不发地盯着面前认错的职员，甚至把几个刚工作不久的小职员吓得辞职，而现在不一样了，他至少会有耐心地稍微提点一番。  
“嘿，Sun姐你知道么，我去拿文件的时候无意间发现老板在搜兔子哎，你说他是不是养了兔子才变得亲切了？”  
“他可不像会养小动物的人呐…”  
“那难道是交了女朋友？昨天老板开会的时候竟然翻了好几次手机哎！”  
小职员们在午饭休息的间隙七嘴八舌地悄悄讨论着，办公间的感应门打开，她们惊讶地回头，按理说这个时间点就连管理层都不会来这边“突袭检查”。  
一个戴着鸭舌帽的男孩提着便当探进了半个身子跟她们打着招呼，一身略大的休闲装显得他的骨架更加瘦小。常年看Tin那张扑克脸的职员们忽然见到这般温暖的笑容，工作压力带来的烦闷都被赶跑了七分，闲聊话题一下子从那个摆臭脸的老板转到了这个小弟弟身上。  
“请问，Tin在哪？”  
“在那边，记得敲门哦。”  
姐姐们指着走廊尽头的一间办公室，凑近他身旁还能闻到便当的香味，而男孩之所以能进到这里，也是因为他胸口挂着的正是Tin的工作牌。  
“小弟弟来找老板是什么事呀？”又一个职员围上来，一下子被大半个办公间的人围着让他有点不自在地退后了半步，受到兔子胆小的本性影响，本身很健谈的Can支吾了半天都不知道从何说起，他估摸着Tin的年纪比他稍大一些，便指了指便当：  
“我来给表哥送午餐。”  
这一下便炸开了锅，姐姐们回头感叹着老板有这么个可爱的弟弟，一边又遗憾着怎么老板就没跟他表弟有哪怕万分之一的相似。  
做中午饭的家政来给Can做饭时他还没有起床。醒来时他趴在大床上，身上盖着一条毯子，他摸了摸身后的尾巴，还是没办法幻化消失。房门外家政阿姨大声问着他的饭量，他警觉地用毯子盖住屁股，扯着嗓子喊道越多越好。  
他已经好久没有吃到人类的饭菜了。好不容易现在又能变回人类的样子，他胃口大增，荤食素食都照吃不误。  
结果，吃到打嗝还是没有吃完。还有好几道菜肴没有开动，他看看时间差不多到了饭点，在厨房捣鼓了一阵就装好了便当。  
沙发上放着一套Tin的衣服。他一时没空带着Can去买衣服，又怕小家伙在家里不方便，就找了几套尺码比较小的干净衣服，勉强能让他穿几天。  
Can拿起叠好的衣服时，上面的便签就写着一句话：  
“去洗澡。”  
他仿佛能隔着这张薄薄的纸片看到Tin那副嫌弃的表情。  
书房没有锁，他在Tin的书桌上看到了他落下的工作牌，底下写着一行公司地址。他瘪瘪嘴，大老板可真是大意。

小家伙敲敲门，在门口探头探脑。埋没在文件工作里的Tin眼皮也不抬就喊他进来。一缕香味随着小家伙身上的清香味飘进了他的鼻腔，他这才合上了笔记本，打量起了眼前穿着自己衣服的Can。  
稍大的衣服能遮住他的尾巴，不仔细看可能发现不了他屁股那的一丝违和。可这逃不过Tin的眼睛，他一边打开便当，一边伸手握住了Can屁股那突出来的毛球。  
“胆子挺大，被人发现了怎么办？”昨天某人可是不到一小时就原形毕露了。  
“可是饭菜太好吃了，我一个人吃不完。”  
他轻轻拍着Tin的手叫他放开，转过身看到男人掩饰着嘴角一闪而过的笑意，便明白了他不是真的生气。来这里的一路他听到公司里很多人议论着老板的古怪脾气，可他觉得Tin只是表面不苟言笑罢了。  
“而且，在家呆着太无聊了。”  
男人动作一滞，腹诽着果然是只粘人的兔子。从未有人与他比肩，唯一跟他情同手足的哥哥也早就摊牌，与他势不两立。他习惯了独来独往，这会儿突然被人挂念，反倒有些不知所措。  
“以前的朋友们我都不记得了，我现在只有Tin呐。”  
Can趴在沙发上，在Tin面前毫不避讳地露出了尾巴，哗啦哗啦翻着茶几上的一叠报纸，愣是一个字都看不进去。他转而在沙发底下看来看去，从角落里掏出了一大袋零食。他一下子跟发现了宝藏一样双眼发亮，拿着一包零食对着Tin晃了晃。  
“Tin仔真是守信用啊。”  
Tin瞄了他一眼，默许了他现在就吃零食。一些零食就能把他乐成这样，未免也太没有戒心，不过也是，他本身就是人类。菜肴的香味留于唇齿，虽然比不上高档餐厅的菜品，却是他这几天吃到的最安心的午餐。  
猛然想起了什么，Tin看了看表，放下还没吃完的便当就拿着文件跑出去办事，出门前还特意折回来对着那个把零食袋子捏得作响的兔子说了一句。  
“不许在公司乱跑。”  
此后，老板的表弟成为了公司的常客，讨得女员工们欢心无比。除了偶尔给老板送饭，男孩还会帮Tin给员工们送送资料，只是掐表守时的Tin总会发现他送趟资料的时间特别长。  
不用想了，傻兔子肯定又被他的职员们留在那里聊天了。

03  
无聊的电视节目在偌大的客厅里播放着，窝在沙发上的是一个抱着一袋爆米花的男孩和一个面无表情难得休假的少爷。他本想趁休假的几天关注一些金融新闻，无奈遥控器被Can夺了过去，换台看起了综艺节目。  
聒噪。这是Tin唯一能在脑海里翻出来的形容词。  
在他旁边砸吧着嘴的兔子冷不防地拿起一颗爆米花塞到了他的嘴边，他嫌弃地看着所谓的垃圾食品，又看着兔子那翘起弧度的嘴角，终究还是妥协地张开了嘴。  
很甜。心情或许好了一点。  
节目中叽叽喳喳的主持人表情夸张地对观众介绍着即将到来的圣诞节，嘉宾们各自从背后拿出圣诞节的标志性挂饰，接着主持人的话茬聊起了圣诞。  
“Tin要回家么？”男孩往他的臂弯里缩了缩，找了个舒服的姿势继续吃零食，“我可以变成兔子，这样你就能放心地回去了。”几次下来，Can已然能控制得住变化的时间，还胡诌出了吃零食可以延长人形时间的歪理，弄得Tin拼命压制住把垃圾食品丢出窗外的怒火，安慰自己说别跟兔子一般见识。  
“不了。”  
“那Tin过圣诞节么？”  
Tin挑眉，拇指擦去了他嘴边的碎屑。  
“复活节才是你的节日，兔子。”  
男孩侧过身，端坐着，身旁的低气压让他不敢再去要求什么。他知道Tin很少休假，可他还是很想跟Tin多待一会儿。  
插播完一段广告后又进入了另一档节目，主持人尖锐的声音批判着故事主人公在感情上犯下的错误。感情类节目显然不适合给两个大男人看，Can的指尖在按键上犹豫着，不知道该不该换台。最终私心战胜了理性，他放下遥控器，拿过抱枕抱在胸口，往沙发边缘悄悄挪动了十厘米。  
“Tin有交过女朋友么？”  
“没有。”  
“可是Tin很受欢迎呀。”虽然她们背地里都说你浪费了这副帅气的皮囊。  
“你的意思是想要我带你去配种？”  
他拿起杯子假装喝了一口凉掉的咖啡，偷偷观察着身旁的男孩。由愠怒到羞愤，最后耳根泛起了绯红。刚刚还小心翼翼挪出的距离一下子归零，他怀里的抱枕也毫不客气地砸到了Tin的腿上。  
“啊Tin你又在戏弄我！我都说了我是人类！”  
无必要的旁敲侧击只会让彼此间的距离更近一步。他们的生命中只有彼此，这是从初遇那天开始就命定的结局。兔子可能反应迟钝了一点，可他这个如假包换的人类却看得彻底。

离圣诞节愈来愈近，自家的兔子反而安分了很多，Tin破天荒地在兔子的房间门上挂了一个槲寄生，悄悄把礼物盒藏在了他的床底。给简约风的公寓挂满彩灯和槲寄生本就不是Tin的风格，他不喜欢亮丽的东西，整个居室只有Can住的那间客房是有色彩的。圣诞的记忆只停留在他很小的时候，那时候家庭还没有被撕裂，他和哥哥如别的孩童一样，蹲在圣诞树下找着礼物，期盼着有个圣诞老人能把愿望通通实现。  
他不喜欢圣诞，除非他有了新的家庭。兔子曾经说过，他给流浪街头的自己一个家，他讽刺道，那只不过是空闲的一个房间。  
可现在，他想有个家。  
花洒的声音渐渐停止，他在兔子的床上坐了一会儿，开门刚要走，一个裹着睡袍的湿哒哒的小家伙就撞在了他的怀里。冷水的刺激让他皮肤泛红，但燥热的身体却直往Tin的身上贴。  
男人扒拉下挂在他身上的Can，温热的手掌贴在他的脑门上试了试温度，不仅仅是额头，他全身都在发烫，不像是发烧的样子。Tin还在思考着该把小家伙送去看兽医还是人医，脖颈间传来的亲吻让他不禁咽了咽口水。他低头瞄了眼，隔着一层薄薄的睡袍，小家伙的裆部有了一个微妙的突起。  
“Tin……好热……为什么冲了凉水澡也没用。”  
他的指尖不小心触碰到了毛茸茸的兔尾，那里比平时敏感几倍，怀里人轻颤了一下，加重了落在他脖颈的亲吻。胸膛处清晰地传来怀里人的心跳，他被紧紧地抱住，如落水人抓住的救命稻草，尽管那个在挣扎的人知道抱住他不会减缓身体的燥热，反而让情欲愈演愈烈。  
“你在发情。”他解开了领口的扣子，被情欲所牵动，说话带上了粗喘。他把Can轻轻抱到床上，想起身去给他倒水，脖子却被Can搂住，男孩不知哪来的蛮劲硬是把他推在了床上。  
“不我不要兔子！我只要Tin…我只喜欢Tin…”  
Tin有些跟不上他的脱线思维，什么兔子？他提过兔子么？哦好像是有，不过那是个玩笑。他知道Can一向不喜欢被当做兔子，他便时常拿兔子来逗他。  
趁他愣神，男孩骑在了他的身上，胡乱地解着他的衣扣，灵巧的手指溜到了他的胸口，低头吻住了他的唇瓣。Tin没有给他肆意玩弄的机会，在他浅吻已毕想要逃离时扣住他的下巴，舌尖侵入他的口中，唇舌纠缠，抓住他纤细的手腕，弓起膝盖恶意摩擦着他的尾巴，身上人软了腰肢，断断续续的呻吟尽数被他的热吻所吞没。  
“你好像搞反了。”  
Tin眯起眼睛，危险的眼神让大口喘气的男孩撑着他的肩膀拉开了些距离。他抚上男孩柔软的脸颊，拇指伸进了他的嘴里，后者舔着他的手指，舌尖带来的湿濡愈加催发了情热。  
“枕头下有润滑剂，我一直担心着这副身体会不会因为兔子而发情，只是今天，我原以为是头疼发热……”他一边解释着一边解开Tin的腰带，手掌抚摸上半勃的欲望，身下人被他的突袭弄得倒吸了口冷气，如他所说找到了润滑剂。小家伙的心思他再明白不过，在Can要去拿他手上的润滑剂时，他又缩回了手。  
“我说过，你搞反了。”  
隔着睡袍舔舐着他胸口的突起，舌尖挑逗着那粒粉红，电流般的快感随着脊柱直窜而上，他哪里还有心思去抢夺，涨红的眼睛充斥着泪水，从没有在人类形态幻化出的兔耳都被刺激了出来，耷拉着。衣带被拉开，他的主人从胸口一路吻到锁骨，不同于刚刚抚慰般的亲吻，他的每一次吻都在落下痕迹。  
手指沾着润滑液探入他隐秘的穴口，Tin感受到那团尾巴抖动了几下，他在害怕，可被本能而支配的身体却又在诚实地吞没着他的手指。快感与疼痛交织让身上人扣紧了他的肩膀，他不得不停下动作，抬起头闭上眼睛，得到了兔子的亲吻。他学着Tin刚刚的热吻在轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，却又不敢跟他一样凶狠。诚然疼痛可以让吻刻骨铭心，但这不是他喜欢的方式。  
“做我的兔子。”他蹭着Can的鼻尖，嗓音沙哑。  
“我爱你啊，Tin。”  
身上人已然习惯了手指的扩张，他扶住Can的腰肢，任他的小穴吞下他的硕大。  
兔耳一如兔子形态时那样柔软，他忍不住伸手摸了几下，身上人条件反射般甩了甩耳朵，敏感之处被触碰让他的身体不禁收紧了几分。他不知道兔子的发情期会持续多久，只是这样互诉心意的情事倒也不错。他不断索求着Can的亲吻，下体的撞击也没间断，身上人起初还在压抑着喘息，到后来逐渐抵挡不住他的攻势，甜腻的呻吟一次比一次拔高。  
他感到腹部一阵黏腻，Can释放了出来，高潮的身体使得窄道夹紧了他的前端，他差点缴械。他扶住Can瘫软的身体，让他伏在自己肩上，身下的动作丝毫没有放轻，每一下都在撞击着他的敏感点，而那软弱的求饶话语只会让他更想欺负身上人。  
抵达顶峰的一刻让小家伙痉挛了一下，白浊从他的穴口溢出，淫靡一片。他埋头于Tin的肩膀，轻轻在他腹肌上蹭着的前端又可耻地有了反应。Tin捏着他的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛，扬了扬下巴。  
“还要亲？”  
Tin没有回答，取而代之的是一个绵长的吻。有些心意哪怕没有说出口，彼此也都明了于心。

钟声敲响，Can洗完澡出来时，Tin已经收拾好了狼藉的床铺，他把自己的枕头拿到了小家伙的床上。  
“总是喜欢藏东西，为什么不看看床底下？”  
他轻描淡写地说着，小家伙以为他放了零食，在床底搜寻了一会儿，掏出来一个礼物盒。戒指折射的光芒让他眼前一亮，款式像是情侣对戒的其中一只，可他不记得Tin有戴过这样款式的戒指。  
Can转头，他伸出手，修长的手指上闪烁着与他手里一样的光。  
“Happy Christmas Eve.”  
End


End file.
